Tränen aus Dankbarkeit
by Balinese
Summary: Bist ein bessrer Freund als es jeder denken würde...


Titel: Tränen aus Dankbarkeit... Warnungen: sad, dark, death Pairing: Oriya + Muraki -^.^- Kommentar: Tatatataaaaa *Trommelwirbel*.. 2 ½ FanFics in nicht mal 3 Tagen... und alle zum selben Pairing... ich bin gut XD Die dritte wird auch dieses WE fertig werden... und die wird sogar sowas wie ne richtige Handlung haben Ô.o (Muraki-chan, du inspirierst mich *-*) Und der Beweis, dass ich doch in der Schule FFs schreiben kann! -^.^- Jeweils ne Doppelstunde Englisch LK und Kunst LK später und sie war komplett fertig und bearbeitet *stolzsei* XD  
  
// Tränen aus Dankbarkeit...//  
  
Silberglänzende Augen, die wie flüssiges Quecksilber im Licht des Vollmondes diesen geheimnisvollen und gleichzeitig faszinierenden Schimmer annehmen. Sie fesseln mich an meinem Platz, kann meine eignen bernsteinfarbenen nicht von ihnen abwenden. Habe nicht mehr die Kraft dazu.  
  
Das ist wohl das erste mal, dass ich dir gegenüber so unterwürfig handle. Nicht dass ich dir gegenüber noch nie so hilflos ausgeliefert war, schließlich war ich jahrelang schon in deinem Bann gefangen, doch habe ich es dir bisher noch nie auf solche Weise gezeigt.  
  
Seit ich dich kenne war ich mit dir verbunden, war dir seit diesem Tag an untergeben. Ich habe es einsehen müssen, als du mir das erste mal den Rücken gekehrt hattest. Als ich das erste mal diesen verräterischen Schmerz gefühlt hatte, als ich das erste mal wieder einsam war.  
  
Von da an kamst du bloß zu mir, wenn du einen Nutzen davon hattest, egal ob du deine 'innere Ruhe' hier in Kyoto wiederfinden wolltest oder dich wieder einmal wegen deiner Verbrechen an einem sicheren Ort verstecken musstest.  
  
Ich habe oft an die Zeit damals zurückgedacht, mir manchmal gewünscht es wäre so geblieben, manchmal gehofft, das alles wäre nie geschehen, doch habe immer einsehen müssen, dass man nichts mehr an dem Vergangenen ändern kann.  
  
Kannst du dir vorstellen wie das ist so von einer Person besessen zu sein? Aber wen frage ich das... Du, der seinem längst gestorbenen Halbbruder nachjagt und diesem Shinigami auf Schritt und Tritt folgt.  
  
Sag, hast du in deinem Leben, in diesen vielen Jahren seit damals auch nur einen glücklichen Tag erlebt? Für jemand Außenstehenden mag es vielleicht lächerlich klingen, sein Glück nur von einer Person abhängig zu machen, aber schließlich bist du mehr als nur eine einfache Person. Und so habe ich durch all diese Jahre nie einen glücklichen Tag zählen können. Das Gefühl, das am nähesten an sogenanntes Glück heranreicht, verspürte ich nur an diesen Tagen, an denen ich auch diese Aura spüren konnte, die kein andrer so entwickeln konnte: An der Grenze des Wahnsinns, besessen von einem irrwitzigen Vorhaben, ohne jegliches Gewissen. Fast schon engelsgleich... Denn Engel sind die einzigen Geschöpfe, die keine Tränen weinen können. Ein weißer Engel... oder wohl eher ein Todesengel.  
  
Du bist der einzige, dem es möglich war mich so zu durchschauen.. Kein anderer konnte je durch diesen dunklen Schleier dringen, der mich umgibt. Das ist bloß eines der Dinge, in denen wir uns so ähneln.  
  
Wie gehören beide nicht in diese Welt. Dich hat sie an diesen Wahnsinn getrieben, ich lebe an ihrem Rand als ein Schatten einer anderen, vergangenen Zeit. Und irgendwo auf diesem Weg, du auf der Suche nach etwas, das dir deinen Verstand bewahrt, das dich trotz allem akzeptiert, ich auf der Suche nach etwas, das mir Halt gibt, das mich nicht noch weiter abdriften lässt, sind wir uns begegnet. Ergänzen uns nahezu perfekt. Meinst du nicht auch, mein Freund?  
  
Mein Freund... sind uns gegenseitig das nächste, das wir als Freund bezeichnen können. Der Grund, warum ich dein Freund bin? Nicht nur weil wir uns noch von damals kennen, bevor der Vollmond sich das erste mal blutrot färbte. Nicht nur weil ich wohl die einzige Person bin, die nach all den Jahren in deiner Gegenwart noch ihr Leben behalten durfte. Sondern weil du immer wieder zu mir zurück kommst... Warum ich dich als meinen Freund bezeichne? Nicht nur, weil wir uns so unglaublich ähnlich sind. Nicht nur, weil du die einzige Person bist, die mich durchschaut hat, wirklich kennt und die ich je an mich heranließ. Sondern weil du der einzige bist, der mir das Gefühl gibt, wohin ich gehöre.  
  
Du fragst dich sicher, warum ich dann schon so lange nicht mehr glücklich war, wenn du doch immer wieder zu mir zurückkehrst. Gerade weil du es schaffst mich ohne Mühe zu durchschauen, kann ich nicht glücklich sein. Du kennst mich, kennst meine Gefühle... meine Gefühle dir gegenüber. Und kümmerst dich dennoch nicht darum. Du bist für mich mehr geworden als ein einfacher Freund.. Du bist zu dem geworden, das ich brauche. Etwas, das mein Herz, selbst mein Geist verlangt. Manche mögen es als Liebe betiteln, aber selbst wenn es so wäre, würde es doch nichts gutes tun, es zu akzeptieren...  
  
Schon so, ohne diesem Gefühl einen Namen zu geben, schmerzt es zu sehr. Jeder Abschied von dir hat sich in mein Gedächtnis gebrannt. Jedes Wort, das dir Gefahr bedeutet, hallt immerwährend in meinem Kopf wider. Jedes neue Opfer schürt die Angst in mir. Die Angst, dass du eines Tages nicht wieder zu mir zurückkehrst.  
  
Ich bemühe mich immer dir gegenüber meine Verzweiflung nicht zu zeigen, doch ist das überhaupt möglich bei jemandem, der dich besser kennt als jeder andere?  
  
Noch nie sahst du mich weinen. Hab es immer vor dir und selbst vor mir verstecken wollen.  
  
Doch heute perlen Tränen meine Wangen hinab. Stumme Perlen der Dankbarkeit, der Hoffnung auf Glück, der Angst vorm Alleinsein, des Versprechens auf dich zu warten. Du hast es nicht gesagt, aber ich weiß, dass du mein Haus nicht mehr betreten würdest, wenn du es heute verlässt.  
  
Ich habe mich oft gefragt, was deine Opfer in dir sehen, wenn sie ihren letzten Atemzug tun. Und hier liege ich nun in deinen Armen, sinke langsam hinunter auf den kalten Boden und spüre deutlich den Kontrast von der Kälte an meinen nackten Füßen und der Hitze meines Blutes, das mit dem Rot meines Kimonos verläuft. Deine Augen schimmern, der Vollmond steht wie dein Beschützer und Wegbereiter hinter dir.  
  
Du kennst mich wirlich zu gut. Wusstest, dass ich so nie glücklich werden würde. Nimmst dir deswegen letztendlich das Recht mir mein Leben zu nehmen... Danke, alter Freund...  
  
--- O.W.A.R.I. ---  
  
Balinese (bzw. Yohji / Oriya ^_-) Yohjikun@gmx.de 


End file.
